


對望

by another_2set_fan



Category: Breddy, TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_2set_fan/pseuds/another_2set_fan
Summary: 一個痛苦單戀X一個無知傻瓜的故事
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen & Original Character(s), Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 7





	對望

（Eddy）

陳韋丞發現楊博堯已經不知道多久沒有正視過他了。每次他跟楊博堯説話時，他的頭不是歪向了一邊，就是臉向著他，眼睛卻不知躲到哪去。

一開始，陳韋丞以爲是好兄弟懶得理他，但自覺熟悉他的陳韋丞認爲他不會長期這麽做。

最近，陳韋丞覺得自己越來越不理解楊博堯。每次拍完片楊博堯便立刻離開，連陳韋丞提議請他喝珍珠奶茶他都不肯留下。

陳韋丞想，究竟是不是自己做錯了什麽。他曾經膽大地向楊博堯問問問題出在哪，楊博堯總是搖搖頭說沒事，轉身便在做其他事。

陳韋丞真的不明白楊博堯幹嘛了，好像心事重重的又不願跟自己說。他們由變成最好朋友那天起，從來沒有事瞞過對方，什麽事都一定跟大家說。他問過他們共同的朋友，也問過楊博堯身邊的朋友，但沒有人知道他怎麽了。

（Brett）

楊博堯知道自己已經很久沒有好好看著陳韋丞的眼睛了。

不是他不想。他不知道多想看著那副帥氣、令自己無發自拔的樣子。

可是，看著那個春風滿面的樣子，他會不自覺想起陳韋丞興奮地跟他説自己終於追到了暗戀的漂亮女孩，開心都寫在臉上的表情。

剛開始時他嘗試替陳韋丞高興，跟他分享戀愛的幸福。但看著他用那充滿愛卻永遠不會這樣看自己的眼神看著旁邊的女孩，他發現自己根本沒可能再跟陳韋丞對上眼。

於是，楊博堯選擇了逃避。

每天拍片後，他都連忙離開，一秒鐘也不願多留。他受不了陳韋丞一走出鏡頭範圍便一把抱住早在旁邊等待的女孩。陳韋丞試過幾次邀請他一起喝珍珠奶茶，他通通都拒絕了。

他知道自己看著喜歡的人跟別人共同喝一杯奶茶，你一口我一口那甜蜜的場面會忍不住哭。他不想在一直仰慕他夠堅强的好兄弟面前露出軟弱的一面。

（Narrative）

陳韋丞穿著西裝走了過來。

楊博堯微笑著看著那雙褐色、水汪汪的大眼睛：「Bro，恭喜！你以後要幸福，好好照顧嫂子啦。」

陳韋丞臉上掛著幸福的笑容：「謝謝啦bro！你快點找一個適合你的人，你也要幸福，知道嗎？」

楊博堯依舊看著那雙迷人的眼睛，沒有回答他。

三年了。

楊博堯第一次，也是最後一次跟陳韋丞對上眼。這是他最後一天扮演好兄弟的角色。明天他便要離開這個住了差不多一輩子的地方，出去展開新生活。

他沒有告訴陳韋丞他這個決定，就如他沒有跟陳韋丞說他永遠不會找到幸福，因爲他親眼看著自己最愛的人變成人家的，親手把自己的幸福送了出去。

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 呵呵我愛欺負楊博堯  
> 是粉，絕對是粉 （我最愛的也是楊博堯）
> 
> let's be friends! - Instagram: [@twosetfields](https://www.instagram.com/twosetfields/)


End file.
